


The First Wish I Granted Was A... Success?

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: Prompt Results [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿Tumblr✿Prompt:You slacked off through all of genie school, but you’re starting to regret it because it’s your first day on the job. A mortal from a planet called Earth summons you, and you need to figure out a way to grant his wish despite not being capable of giving him what he wants. (-writing-prompt-s)





	The First Wish I Granted Was A... Success?

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [Tumblr](https://faerimagic.tumblr.com/post/171835589572/) ✿
> 
> * * *
> 
> Prompt:
>
>> You slacked off through all of genie school, but you’re starting to regret it because it’s your first day on the job. A mortal from a planet called Earth summons you, and you need to figure out a way to grant his wish despite not being capable of giving him what he wants. (-writing-prompt-s)

He sighed and mumbled. “I wish I had some pizza right now.”

I blanked. I specialized in matchmaking, one of the most commonly requested wishes. Sure, I could manipulate lottery chance to materialize some wealth, but pizza?? A singular slice of pizza? That was too specific.

“Um, okay, your uh, wish is granted…” I stuttered as I tried to materialize a slice into my hands.

A triangular image began to fizzle, and I focused even harder until finally, the cheesy crusted goodness popped into existence.

“H-here you go!” I said as I cheerily handed him the pizza. I couldn’t believe my luck! I actually managed to do it!

“Whoa.” He said as he gingerly took the pizza. He took a cautious bite before proceeding to chomp on the pizza. “Shit, this is delicious!” He said, his mouth full of pizza.

I sighed in relief. I was glad that even with my skill, I could handle this mundane request.

_Pop._ I felt something splat upon my forehead. Wondering what it was, I lifted it up only to see that it was … a pizza? _Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop._

Pizza slices began to appear sporadically, and the italian cuisune quickly began to build up into a large pile of cheese and toppings. 

“Oh, no, I’m– I’m so sorry!” I squeaked as a deep dish pan crashed onto my head.

He looked up at the sky and watched as delicious pizza continued to fall and build up. “I’ve died and gone to heaven.”


End file.
